pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
May (anime)
May is a young and energetic Pokémon Coordinator who is currently traveling through various regions to compete in Pokémon Contests. She started her journey traveling throughout the Hoenn region accompanying Ash Ketchum and Brock, along with Max (May's younger brother). On the way to the Grand Festival, she met Harley and Drew. When Ash and Brock left for Sinnoh, she goes to Johto alone without Max. She appears in a few episodes of Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension, where she traveled to Sinnoh to compete in the Wallace Cup. She reappears in a flashback in The Dream Continues!. Appearance May is a slim girl of average height with brown long hair that has a single fringe at the center with three edges secured by a red and white kerchief and blue eyes with long eyelashes with her single fringe on her brown long hair is nearly identical to Norman's (May's father) and blue eyes. She wears a red short-sleeved shirt with a navy blue semi-circle on it, a yellow fanny pack, white gloves with navy fingertips, a white mini skirt over dark blue cycle shorts, and black ankle socks along with red shoes with black and yellow stripes. Her Emerald-based outfit is a sleeveless orange tunic with a black collar, white gloves with black fingertips, and white pockets and stripes over black cycle shorts. She also has a mint green fanny pack, a green and white kerchief, the same black ankle socks and orange, white and black shoes. May's Wallace Cup outfit is an Arabic-themed pearl-pink veil which has a green gem at the top, pink top with saffron borders and heart on the chest area, lilac-purple skirt, saffron-colored necklace with a red heart-shaped gem, pink fabric in her waist, and brown flip-flop shoes with toe rings. In her cosplay as Nurse Joy, she wears a pink mini-dress, white dress coat, a nursing cap with a pink cross, and white Mary Jane flats, basically the outfit worn by Nurse Joys in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh regions. In the Diamond and Pearl series, she was shown wearing orange and white pajamas. Personality Despite her beauty, May is a sweet and very kind-hearted beautiful girl who would help people in need. Like Misty, May can get very angry and hot-tempered at times when disagreeing with Ash Ketchum or Max (May's younger brother), but May is able to overcome her fear of Bug-type Pokémon. However, she can get very sad, especially when she loses a Contest, but does her best to prevail. She is also shown to have a side for romance, though on rare occasions. She became angry at her Munchlax because it was eating food that belonged to someone else and ran off when she didn't keep an eye on it, she had Max give Munchlax "pink surprise" in order to stop Munchlax's appetite and prevent it from eating. At the start of her journey, May didn't like Pokémon as she only wanted to start her journey just so she can travel and visit places. However, her encounter with Ash and Brock changed that. Skills May has a knack for finding various food places to eat, which amazed her friends. May has grown to make good Pokéblocks. Even with the recipe from Professor Oak that could satisfy Snorlax's appetite. She also became a good battler and performer for her contests. Relationships People Norman and Caroline Caroline and Norman are the parents of May and Max. May cares deeply for her parents that she would do anything to make her parents proud and get thei r support, but May felt let down when her dad lost to Ash in their gym battle, but she knew her father fought hard, which she felt was what mattered to her. She was bummed out when her mother couldn’t come to the Kanto grand festival to watch her, but understood her reason and she was happy she had her mother’s support. Max Max is May's younger brother who fight a lot like most siblings do but they do care about each other no matter what happens. Despite their sibling rivalry, May would go out of her way for him, especially if they get separated or if he is sick or needs protection. Ash May and Ash developed a fond sibling-like relationship over their traveling period together. Through their journey, May would go to Ash for help or advice and she would have practice battles together. They are seen to bicker a lot but it has been shown numerous times that they are best friends. Brock May sometimes is exasperated by Brock's constant falling-in-love with most girls he meets. She thinks he might be a nuisance but doesn't deny the fact that he is a great cook and has a good reputation with Pokémon. She thinks she had a lot to learn from him, always curious about how to treat a Pokémon properly. May also considers Brock a close friend. Drew At first, his first impression towards her was bad and ill-mannered. He commented on her lack of confidence a skills, thus agitating May. But as the series went on, Drew seemed to genuinely care for May; appearing at a contest he's not competing just to see her and even coming to her rescue when she was being tricked into using the wrong skills at a contest. It is even seen that he was at one point holding her hand while they were falling down a water fall. He always seems to produce a thorn-less rose for her, always insisting that it was for her Pokémon, Beautifly. He is even heard to be referred as her "boyfriend" by a third party but never denied the fact. Misty May and Misty are very good friends towards each other. Whenever Misty was in trouble May would be there for her. Also, May was instantly impress by the way she handle Brock's habit of being smitten with girls. Harley May and Harley were friendly to each other when they first meet. However, May and Harley in the end became rivals over being friends. May gets annoyed with Harley and even sometimes feels scared to be around him. Solidad Although they became rivals when they first meet but they became friends as well. Despite spending a little time together, May has great respect for Solidad and she in return helped her when she needed the most. Dawn Although she haven't really share a long bonding time with Dawn, during their Wallace Cup battling, it is seen that she greatly admires and respect Dawn's coordinating skills. Their friendship is not yet deeply developed but it is clear that they both have positive appreciation for each other. Pokémon Blaziken Blaziken is May's first Pokémon, partner and one of her best friends as she had it since it was a Torchic. May cares very much for Blaziken as it was one of the few Pokémon that changed her opinion about them. When she became a coordinator, May didn't use Blaziken while it was a Torchic but when it evolved into Combusken she used it in a lot of her contests. Also, May would have Blaziken come out for battle due to being her ace battler as both times were shown when it was still a Combusken and when it evolved into its final stage. May has Blaziken continue traveling with her to pursue her dream. Beautifly Beautifly was the first Pokémon she ever caught and during her travels in Hoenn as she first caught it as a Wurmple. May has a very close relationship with Beautifly due to it being one of the Pokémon that changed her opinion about them. Also, May raised Beautifly well and it would't have evolved into Silcoon and into its final stage without it. May used Beautifly in a lot of her contests due to it being her ace in that area but she has used in battles as well. After separating from Ash, May brought Beautifly back to help her become a stronger coordinator. Skitty May instantly found Skitty cute and wanted to catch it right away. Although, May got her wish and got Skitty as a new friend along with it becoming her second Pokémon she caught in Hoenn. However, May had some trouble with Skitty due to its playful nature but still cared about it despite it. Over time, May got Skitty to mellow out a little and became one of experienced Pokémon for contests. May calls on Skitty in a lot of contests, after partying ways from Ash. Venusaur May has known her third Pokémon from Hoenn Venusaur since she was a Bulbasaur and they instantly became friends when they first meet. During their time together, May help Venusaur in her confidences and abilities. Through a suggestion of Professor Oak, May left Venusaur with him to help her grow and knowing that Ash's Bulbasaur can help her in that growth. After returning from Battle Frontier, May got Venusaur back from Professor Oak and after that she evolved into Ivysaur then evolved again into her final stage. Munchlax May was instantly excited that Munchlax liked her Pokéblock but when other Trainers accused it of stealing theirs she jump to its defenses and decided to catch it. After realizing who the real culprits, Team Rocket, were and stopped them, May made her move and caught Munchlax as her fourth Pokémon from Hoenn. May and Munchlax formed a friendship with one another but she does get annoyed with it sometimes. Also, May and Munchlax enjoy eating food. Although she didn't use it in the Grand Festival in Hoenn, May decided to have Munchlax make its debut in the Kanto contests and has proven a big help for her. May usually has Munchlax stay with her during her journey. Wartortle May first meet Wartortle during its time as a Squirtle as it instantly took a liking to her and picked her as its Trainer right away. Seeing its natural talent for Pokémon Contest, May used Wartortle in her contest and grew a lot in them even after it evolved. Glaceon May received Glaceon when it was an egg and hatched into an Eevee. After hatching, May and Glaceon became close friends with one another. May had Glaceon watch her contest before entering it in them and she trained it very hard for them as well. After evolving and losing in the Wallace Cup, May assured Glaceon that it did its best and she was very proud of it. Biography Advance Generation Series May is a Pokémon coordinator from Petalburg City and is the daughter of the Hoenn Pokémon League Petalburg City Gym Leader, Norman, and sister of Max. She met Ash Ketchum in Hoenn and started traveling with him after obtaining her first Pokémon, Torchic. She has rivalries from some contest participants, Drew, Harley, and Jessie of Team Rocket, and goes on to win many contests. She picked Torchic as her first Pokémon and Squirtle as her first Kanto Pokémon. She loves cute and pretty Pokémon and flashy techniques, competing in contests and making her own Pokéblocks with recipes that she thinks up. "May's Purple Surprise" and "May's Pink Surprise" were such examples, as everyone else rejected them after tasting them, while the only ones who liked her Pink/Purple Surprise are her Munchlax and Jessie. When May saw a contest battle for the first time, she decided to become a Coordinator. She then had to overcome her fear of Bug-type Pokémon by raising her Wurmple into a Beautifly. While Ash and Brock chose to travel to Sinnoh, May decided to follow her rivals to Johto. Diamond and Pearl Series May meets up with Ash, Brock, and Dawn in Sinnoh, wearing a green bandanna like her game counterpart in Pokémon Emerald, then sometime later participates in the Wallace Cup at Lake Valor. Dawn once referred to her as "Princess" which makes the fact that she has an unknown identification believable. .]] After losing to Dawn in the Wallace Cup Finals, she leaves the group to continue her journey in Johto and participate in Pokémon Contests there. She would use her Combusken's Fire Spin and her Squirtle's Bubble to create a combination of Fire and Water, which was dubbed by Lillian's Medichan as a Fire and Water Whirlwind. She was able to knock-out Drew's Flygon and his Absol. During her journey she won numerous ribbons in both Hoenn and Kanto and she is still using those skills and talents in Johto currently. But May did reappear during the Sinnoh saga in four episodes meeting Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Dawn and Zoey for the Wallace Cup. May also has a personal ending theme song called I Won't Lose also called Haruka's theme in Japan in two episodes of the Pokémon anime's Kanto Battle Frontier saga the theme was used as background music in Curbing the Crimson Tide! and again in the next episode What I Did For Love!. It was also used during the Sinnoh Wallace Cup saga. Pokémon On hand Befriended Borrowed Released Ribbons Grand Festival ranking May placed in the following Grand Festival competitions: *Hoenn Grand Festival (Quarter-Finalist) *Kanto Grand Festival (Semi-Finalist) Achievements *Pokémon Contests **Slateport Contest: Top 8 **Rubello Contest: Top 4 **Wisteria Contest: Runner-Up **Unofficial Terracotta Contest: Winner (tied with Ash) **Wallace Cup: Runner-Up *Crossgate Town PokéRinger: Group Stage *Pokémon Orienteering: Runner-Up Voice Actresses *'English': **Veronica Taylor (Seasons 6 - 8, Movies 6 - 8) (4Kids) **Michele Knotz (Seasons 9 - 11, Movie 9, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) (PUSA/TPCi) *'Japanese': KAORI (credited as Kaori Suzuki since Season 11) *'Dutch': Nicoline van Doorn *'Greek': Yro Loupi (Season 6-8), Stella Bonatsou (Season 9) *'Spanish': Cristina Yuste *'Iberian Spanish': Mariana Ortiz *'Polish': Julita Kozuszek-Borsuk *'Korean' Hyejeong Seo *'French': Maia Baran *'German': Nicola Grupe, Stephanie Kellner (Movie 6 and 7) *'Italian': Serena Clerici *'Filipino': Charmaine Cordoviz *'Czech': Klara Sumanova *'Portuguese': Carla (Season 6-8), Isabel Ribas (Season 9), Marta Mota (Season 11) *'Mandarin': Fu Manjun *'Danish': Annevig Schlede-Ebbe *'Brazilian Portuguese': Tatiane Keplmair *'Iberian Spanish': Ana Lobo, Liliana Barba, Mariana Ortiz, Agustina Priscila *'Thai': Arunee Nuntiwass *'Hebrew': Dawn Lanny-Gabay *'Serbian: 'Марија Дакић / Marija Dakić *'Hindi': **Urvi Ashar (Cartoon Network dub) **Neshma Chemburkar (Hungama dub) Trivia *Like Misty and Dawn, May is last seen leaving the group and returning to her respective journey with no mention or future appearance in the series. *May was the only character to give a personal narration of her introduction in the series. *May had been voiced by the same voice actors: **In Seasons 6-8, May shared the same voice actress as Ash Ketchum: Veronica Taylor. **In Season 9, she shared the same voice actress as Misty and Jessie: Michele Knotz. *May has owned two Pokémon and befriended one Legendary Pokémon from the fourth generation: **Munchlax **Glaceon (can only evolve from Eevee in Sinnoh) **She had befriended a Mythical Pokémon named Manaphy. *Currently, May has the most starter Pokémon out of all of Ash's traveling companions as she originally owns 4 **Bulbasaur **Squirtle **Torchic **Eevee *The first Pokémon May used in fact was not Torchic but a Mudkip. However, she did not know how to command it to attack Poochyena and it ended up getting hit in the face with a Water Gun attack. **Another Mudkip would do the same later on when she and the others stumbled across a Mudkip breeding ground. Brock would take ownership of a third one after chasing Team Rocket out of the area. *May shares some Pokémon in common with Ash: **Their first caught Pokémon is a / -type: ***Butterfree for Ash ***Beautifly for May ****May and Jessie were both hoping for Beautifly after they both caught a Wurmple. May was the lucky one when she actually got Beautifly as nobody (except Professor Birch, James and Meowth) knew that Jessie's Wurmple was actually evolving into Cascoon, which then evolved into the Bug/Poison Pokémon called Dustox. **They both have members of the Bulbasaur and Squirtle evolutionary lines ***But while Ash's Bulbasaur and Squirtle are still in base form, May's have both evolved at least once **They both had them alongside their fully-evolved -type starter (Ash's Charizard and May's Blaziken, respectively). **Lastly, they both own a member of the Munchlax evolutionary line. ***May's Munchlax remains in base form ***Ash has a Snorlax (which he caught long before Munchlax was revealed to be it's pre-evolution). Gallery May's Hoenn Clothes May Anime Art.png Original May emerald outfit.jpg May in her Emerald based outfit May Wallace Cup.png May's Contest outfit in the Wallace Cup May019.jpg May in her pink swimsuit May038.jpg May, cosplaying as Nurse Joy may 99.jpg May's fantasy of winning the Grand Festival May Movie Dress b by grlplysme.jpg May in princess gown from movie 8 It's May!!.png May and her May's Beautifly Beautifly May!!!!.png May and May's Wartortle Wartortle Ash and His Friend.png May, Ash, Max and Brock Pokemon Anime.png Ash, May, Brock, Max and Professor Birch May's Wartortle surrounded by bubbles.jpg Young May.jpg Young May May and friends.png May posing.png Mayandax.jpg May in Medieval Attire.png May & Manaphy Swimming.jpg May swimming underwater with Manaphy May in Water.jpg May in water May01.jpg May MayLeg01.PNG May standing on one leg AG001 1.jpg May being happy.jpg May being happy Ash's traveling companions M20.png May in M20}} See also *May (trailer) *Sapphire (Adventures) Category:Main characters Category:Coordinators Category:Ash's Companions Category:Wallace Cup Competitors Category:Grand Festival Competitors Category:PokéRinger Competitors Category:Protagonists Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Revived characters